mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kirk Thornton
| birthplace = Portland, Oregon | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actor | spouse = | URL = }} Kirk Thornton (Born Sean Thornton on May 13, 1956 in Portland, Oregon) is an American voice actor. Bio He is known for playing tough or grouchy men in dubbed anime and video games. His career includes Hotohori in Fushigi Yūgi and Jin in Samurai Champloo. He also played numerous cameos and minor characters in Rurouni Kenshin, in addition to the major character of Hajime Saito. He also does Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo as well as Gabumon and other voices in Digimon. He is even the English voice of Jet Link in Cyborg 009, the Narrator in Bleach, as well as Kisame Hoshigaki in Naruto and its sequel, Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles. According to Anime News Network, Thornton boasts the most credits of any male voice actor who does English language dubbing, and in the field in general, is second only to Wendee Lee in total credits. To date he has been in over two hundred voice-over productions for Japanese animation. Thornton is also well-known for having played many different minor voice roles throughout the Power Rangers franchise (and similar series such as VR Troopers and Masked Rider). He has also had experience with ADR direction. Currently, he is co-directing the ADR for the popular anime series Bleach alongside Wendee Lee. He has also been working as a key grip on television shows such as Little Britain, Duck Patrol and Distant Shores. Thornton's career is reputedly difficult to track, due to the multiple names under which he has been credited. Filmography Anime * .hack - Orca * Akira - Dr. Vilmer, Soldier C, Toshu * Arc the Lad - Toshu * Bastard!! - Kebidabu * Black Jack - Black Jack (credited as Sean Thornton and Sparky Thornton) * Blade of the Immortal - Kagimura Habaki * Blue Dragon - Minotaur * Bleach - Eikichiro Saido, Hinagiku (Shun Shun Rikka), Ugaki, Narrator, Masaharu Iijima * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Don Patch and Hydrate * Buso Renkin - Shishaku Chouno * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - Toya Kinomoto * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Bar Patron, Barkeep, Restaurant Owner, Saki Transport, Yakuza Leader * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Various * Chobits - Zima/Jima * Code Geass - Kaname Ohgi * Cosmo Warrior Zero - Battlizer, Yamaguchi, Yattaran * Cowboy Bebop - Asimov Solenson (Episode 1), Tongpu/Mad Pierrot (Episode 20) * Crimson Wolf - Prof. Shagdol * Cyborg 009 - Jet Link/Cyborg 002 (Credited as Sparky Allen) * Cybuster - Izaki * Destiny of The Shrine Maidens - Girochi * Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 - Tsunomon, Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Mummymon * Digimon Frontier - Tsunomon/Gabumon(8), Karatenmon * Digimon Tamers - Mr. Matsuki * Digimon Savers - Yushima * Doomed Megalopolis - Kamo * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Ken Senada * Duel Masters - Knight * Eureka Seven - Matthieu * éX-Driver - Todo Thug B * Fafner - Fumihiko Makabe * Figure 17 - Hideo Shiina * Fist of the North Star - Head Banger (1986 movie) * Fushigi Yūgi - Emperor Hotohori * Gatchaman (1994) - Kesslor * Gate Keepers - Chotaro "Big Boss" Banba * Gate Keepers 21 - Nazo/Reiji Kageyama * Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex series - Swat chief (Episode 17) * Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig series - Hideo Kuze * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Nagakata Kawamura, Okada's Friend * Giant Robo - Silent Chuujou the Human Bomb * Goku: Midnight Eye - Various * Great Teacher Onizuka series - Ryuji Danma, Yoshito Kikuchi, Noboru Yoshikawa, additional voices * Gun X Sword - The Claw * Gundam 0083 - Anavel Gato * Gungrave - Brandon "Beyond the Grave" Heat * Gundress - Hassan, Kazama * Gun Frontier - De La Medan, Follower Deputy B, Pawn Shop Owner * GUNxSWORD - The Claw * Gurren Lagann - Kamina's Father, Operator, Villager * Haré+Guu - Lazy * Heat Guy J - Ken Edmundo * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Idaten Jump - Gabu Samejima * Idol Project - Extra Servant, Govie, Mr. Bananaan, Pal-pu Fan, Ryoko's Sparing Partner * I'll CKBC - Akane Tachibana * Immortal Grand Prix - Mark Ramsey * Initial D: Second Stage - Masashi * Jin Jin - Additional Voices * Kirk - Karakasa * Kaze no Yojimbo - Samekichi Shirogane * Kikaider - Hattori * Kurokami: The Animation - Bat Man, Tsubota * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Dunheely Weller * Love Hina - Seta Noriyasu * Mars Daybreak - Dolittle * ''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo - Ishikawa Goemon XIII * Mahoromatic - Automatic Maiden: Kiyomi Kawahara * Mao-chan - Adalbert von Maruyama * Marmalade Boy - Principal * Mega Man Star Force - Damian Wolfe * Mirage of Blaze - Boat Pilot, Genan Hojyo, Kasuke, Kojyurou Katakura, Mori's Aide, Student * Mon Colle Knights - Earth Dragon * Monster - Gross, Heitmaier, Mustachoied Doctor, The Baby, TV Reporter * Naruto - Tazuna, Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku, Akahoshi, Gennou * Naruto Shippuden - Kisame Hoshigaki * Ninja Scroll - Hanza * Ninku the Movie - Heaven and Earth Brother * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Moe's Father (credited as Sparky Thornton) * Otogi Zoshi - Usui no Sadamitsu * Outlaw Star - Crackerjack, Ark Manaf * Overman King Gainer - Gain Bijou * Panda! Go, Panda! - Various * Perfect Blue - Yamashiro * Petite Cossette - Michio Hisamoto * Planetes - Hachirota "Hachimaki" Hoshino * Please Teacher & Please Twins - Hyosuke Magumo * Puppet Princess - Ninja, Soldier, Guard * Rave Master - Berial * Reign: The Conqueror - Demosthenes * Resident Evil: Degeneration - President * Requiem from the Darkness - Chojiro * Rurouni Kenshin - Saito Hajime, Ginji * Saint Tail - Pet Shop Owner * Saiyuki Reload/Saiyuki Reload Gunlock - Dr Ni Jianyi * Samurai Champloo - [[List of Samurai Champloo characters#Jin .E4.BB.81|'Jin']] * Scrapped Princess - Doyle Barrett * s-CRY-ed - Narrator, Hideki, Urizane * Serial Experiments Lain - Masami Eiri * Shingetsutan Tsukihime - Michael Roa Valdamjong * Sky Blue - Cade * Sol Bianca: The Legacy - Various * Space Adventure Cobra - Professor Topolov * Speed Racer X - Additional Voices * Stitch! - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, Officer Suzuki * Strait Jacket - George Thomson * Street Fighter II V - Guile (Animaze Dub) * Tales of Phantasia - Bar Patron, Elf, High Priest, King of Alvanista * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Seiryo Tennan, Barry, Wau Official * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 3 - Ikeda, Nakita Kuramitsu * Tenjho Tenge - Bunshichi Tawara * Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight - Bunshichi Tawara * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Kagero, Sambo the First * The Big O - Instro (Episode 6) * The Castle of Cagliostro - Gustav (Streamline); Count Cagliostro (Manga) * The Cockpit - Nogami * The Prince of Tennis - Kunimitsu Tezuka * The Twelve Kingdoms -Seikyou * Tokko - Takeru Inukai, Principal * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Dr. Onishi * Trigun - Rai Dei the Blade * Vampire Hunter D - D's left hand * Vampire Princess Miyu - Oshima, Ryu * Vandread - Bart Garsus * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Guard, Lucied, Man, Man B, Rotes Milloyurich, Weapons Shop Owner * Witch Hunter Robin - Kazuya Misawa; Shirou Masuda * Wolf's Rain - Leara's Father * X - Basketball Player, Boy, Kotori's Teacher, President * Ys - Ruta * YS-II - Darm, Ruta Non-anime animation * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Defoe * Iznogoud - Various * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * The Cramp Twins - Lion * The Return of Dogtanian - Various * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs - Additional Voices * Willy Fog 2 - Additional Voices * The Super Hero Squad Show - Chessmaster and Lodestar Video Games * .hack//Infection - Orca * .hack//Quarantine - Orca * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Antares, Negimaru * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Antares, Negimaru * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Antares, Negimaru * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - AWACS Thunderhead (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Erich Hillenberand (Voice and Live Action (uncredited)) * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Sgt. Louis McKnight (uncredited) * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Leard Barsett (uncredited) * Armored Core: For Answer - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Ash F. Abenstein (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Shanath * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Additional Voices (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Jubei * Brave Fencer Musashi - Ed (as Sparky Thornton) * Castlevania Judgment - Grant DaNasty (uncredited) * Codename: Panzers Phase II - Dario DeAngelis * Culdcept Saga - Koenig * Death by Degrees - Soldiers (uncredited) * Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- - Incidental Characters * Drakengard - Fighter Jet Pilot (uncredited) * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard - Additional Voices * Dynasty Tactics 2 - Taishi Ci, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Earth Defense Force 2017 - EDF Soldiers (as Kirk Thorton) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Front Mission 4 - Billy Renges (uncredited) * Galerians: Ash - Major Romero (as Ron Allen) * Ghost Rider - Mephisto * Grandia III - Rotts (uncredited) * Hexyz Force - Ignus * Kessen II - Cao Cao (uncredited) * Kessen III - Nagahide Niwa, Katsuyori Takeda (uncredited) * Kingdom Hearts II - Saïx * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Saïx * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Isa * Luminous Arc 2 - Steiner * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Electro * Monsters vs. Aliens - Additional Voices * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Kisame Hoshigaki * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Kisame Hoshigaki * Ultimate Ninja 4: Naruto Shippuden - Kisame Hoshigaki * Ultimate Ninja 5: Naruto Shippuden - Kisame Hoshigaki * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Kisame Hoshigaki * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Kisame Hoshigaki * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Kisame Hoshigaki * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Kisame Hoshigaki * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Kisame Hoshigaki * Neo Contra - Plant Contra (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Kinshiro Morooka * Phantom Brave - Ringmaster Hamm (uncredited) * Race Driver: Grid - Chief * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 - Kevin Ryman (uncredited) * Resonance of Fate - Juris * Return to Krondor - James * Rogue Galaxy - Cancer King, Starr, Logan * Romancing SaGa: Darque (uncredited) * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Jin * Samurai Warriors - Katsuyori Takeda, Kennyo Honganji, Morichika Chosokabe Type Generic Officer (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends - Tadakatsu Honda (uncredited) * Scaler - Bootcamp (as Ron Allen) * Shadow Hearts II - Yuri's Father * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Roland (uncredited) * Silent Bomber - John Loss (as Sparky Thornton) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Harry Mason (uncredited) * Singularity - Additional Voices * Spectral Force 3 - Cassius (uncredited) * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Lancar, Vendeen Soldier (uncredited) * Steambot Chronicles - Fennel (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Gary (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Rahal (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Jade Curtiss (uncredited) * Tecmo Bowl: Kickoff - Quarterback * Time Crisis 4 - Terrorist Leader (Complete Mission mode only) (uncredited) * The Bouncer - Commander (as Sparky Thornton) * The Granstream Saga - Slayzer (as Sparky Thornton) (was miscredited as the voice of Korky) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Robert Cromwell (uncredited) * Urban Reign - Various Gang Members (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Fereydoon, Joseph Russellberg, Sol Niger (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Capt. Matthews (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Capt. Matthews * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Hermann / Capt. Matthews Live-action voice over * Masked Rider - Recyclotron, Skull Reapers #2 and #3 (credited as Sparky Thornton) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Hatchasaurus (1st voice), Dramole, Professor Longnose (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Silo (2nd voice), Altor, Nuklifier (uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Craterites, Powerdriller (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Brunt, Samuron (uncredited), Alien * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Spellbinder * Power Rangers: Time Force - Angelcon * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Motorcycle Org * VR Troopers - Mechanoid * What the Bleep Do We Know!? - Various Character Voices * Versus - Villain (credited as Ron Allen) * Death Trance - Coffin Man/Grave * Shaolin Soccer - Hung * Twin Dragons - Dubbing Voices Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Staff Work Writer * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * The Big O * Bob in a Bottle * Cosmowarrior Zero * Daigunder * Digimon Adventure * Dragon Warriors * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure * Duel Masters * Dynamo Duck * Gad Guard * Gate Keepers * Gate Keepers 21 * Grenadier * Honey and Clover * Honeybee Hutch * Immortal Grand Prix * Iznogoud * Jin Jin * Jungle Tales * Last Exile * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * The Littl' Bits * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Mars Daybreak * Maya the Bee * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mushrambo * Otogi Zoshi * Outlaw Star * Phoenix * Rurouni Kenshin * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Samurai Champloo * Samurai Pizza Cats * Shin chan * Spider-Man * Street Fighter Zero * Tokyo Pig * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Trigun * VR Troopers * X * Zenki ADR Director * .hack//Infection * .hack//Mutation * .hack//Outbreak * .hack//Quarantine * Bleach * Cosmowarrior Zero * Destiny of The Shrine Maidens * Gad Guard * Gate Keepers 21 * Gundress * Naruto * s-CRY-ed Voice Director * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Bleach * Blue Dragon * Destiny of The Shrine Maidens * Initial D: Second Stage * Kannazuki no Miko * Kikaider * Lunar Legend Tsukihime * Mars Daybreak * Rogue Galaxy * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked * s-CRY-ed * Sky Blue * Tenjho Tenge * Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight * Trauma Team * Ys External links * * ar:كيرك ثورنتون ja:カーク・ソーントン ms:Kirk Thornton fi:Kirk Thornton Category:1956 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Portland, Oregon